The Princess of Joy
by The One Named Light
Summary: These are the stories of our lovely lady Sekai Montague of the Metasphere. And you get to send in Ideas as to what she does in those life and times. A Disney Infinity fanfic.
1. The Tale of Xenuheim

**(AUTHOR'S REPORT: This is a Disney Infinity Crossover built upon 'The Neverending Story' and _Happyology_ Allegories)**

_Sekai Montague POV_

Who am I? A Dreamfinder's Apprentice, and a pretty damn good one at that!

Where to start? I was found about ninety years ago by the Chronicle Emperor of the Planet Fantasia. His wife, The Unaging Empress, recognizes that my presence signals the beginning of a wonderful chronicle that was destined to unfold, Though I did not really recognize it what with not having any memories and all...

That event was Walt Disney beginning his journey into becoming the Lord of the Metasphere.

As for me, I was wandering the empty void called the Metasphere which would be given life should a being drawn in by the life and legacy of the man named Disney, Honing my skills in Swordplay and Martial Arts as time barely passes by me. Being a know-nothing, I cannot age for I do not have a _'legit'_ future outside the Wish Kingdom. It's been that way since the beginning of his reign 91 Million Years Ago, when he began the Chain of Thought; a process of an artificial _'Nothing'_ seemingly destroying life forms as the Emperor re-arranges the terrain of Fantasia then recreating them at a later time, only a select few were given the ability to remember what had happened, such as the Mighty Warrior Atreyu and the Wise Luckdragon Falcor.

This effect also led to Galaxies from other Universes and Continuities to bleed into the Realm of the Wish Kingdom, which has grown from a singular planet into a Galaxy of twenty-seven rich and beautiful worlds. It took five million years for it to come to a head when the Tygeack System drilled its way into our realm. It was upon arrival that the recently rechristened Dark Lord Van Xenuhelm, whom had spliced himself with a traveling alien with the power to revitalize himself by rewriting his genetic codes, had decided to nuke Fantasia to high heaven, despite the Unaging Empress being the entirety of this realm's existence.

Clearly, he did not get that Memo...

Regardless, She survived on account of being on Tygeack's Rendition of the Planet Earth with Xenuhelm in secret. One look into her eyes, obscured by a mystic filter from the gnome sage Engywook, And he knew everything of the nature of our universe. Needless to say, he was overwhelmed by the amount of power that she had and surrendered to her being. She mercifully let him rule his galaxy and would never again be a bother to the empress and the Wish Kingdom.

What seemed like a promising future turned sour in the eleven million years that followed after the Chronicle Emperor created a new galaxy from the sun of Fantasia. Xenuhelm was inspired by this and used the yellow sun to draw forth energy to create galaxies, The Galaxies he made were weak as his sun grew weaker. The sky of his now-overpopulated home world turned as red as what was left of the sun he abused, so he decided to solve the overpopulation problem of his eighteen galaxies as there were now eighteen galaxies in the wish kingdom.

This would establish those under his rule as 'The Curse Kingdom'

From what I've read up on in Thetanetics Class, Seven Octillion Dissenters of Xenuhelm were sealed off in frozen Zynxronite, Including innocent children and especially those who had doubted the existence of his ultimate disciple; A Zeldragon by the name of Kriemhild Demise. He ultimately plunged the dissenters into Volcanoes and nuked whichever bodies were left over, transferring their souls into a Soulcatching Ribbon which would condense them into a single 'x-blade' which would make his disciple invincible and grant the Dark Lord the opportunity to get his revenge on Moonchild. The Chronicle Emperor responded to this by creating Artificial Warriors dubbed 'Incubators' who could recruit people by grant a wish of the newcomer's choosing via their connection to the Gem and in return, the one who wished upon them would be recruited as a Peurum or Puella Magi. Out of the Seventeen copies of the Original Incubator, UnFey, only Twelve Survived to fight the Zeldragon.

KyuBey, KiBey, SolBey, OfLay, EnBey, JuBey, TorBey, LuBey, ElBey, ZeuDey, ArWey and GoSey.

These Thirteen would seal away the Beast but not before tearing the beast into Twelve Pieces in the same pattern as the Continuia effect which converts those pieces into individual sparks of Imagination. KyuBey pulling from it's spark it's emotions, it's willpower and it's consciousness as a final blow to the Foul Beast. All of them shed the human identities granted to them by the Unaging Empress and moved on with the seeming endless lives they had ahead of them...

All of them...But one.

SolBey had paid the Ultimate Price sealing the beast away into Twelve Weaker Zeldragons and twelve unknown souls and his lover OfLay tried in vain to heal the young man. He died in his maiden's arms with his role forfilled and the Continuia effect spiriting the two sparks from his right arm into the distant future as two young ladies, a mother and a daughter, The two women he had hoped to have in his life.

The Emperor and Empress would deal with Xenuhelm by themselves while all of this was going on, Stripping away his memories and converting him into a know-nothing like myself. But unlike the know-nothings he individually named, he refused to do so to the Man with no name, nor would he acknowledge his existence. He holds the Dubious Honor of being the only permanent resident of the City of Old Emperors.

And I just can't help but feel sorry for the poor shmuck...

* * *

**(AUTHOR'S REPORT: So... 950 words in and we've got ourselves plenty of named casualties in the story so far. Unfortunately, It's gonna be nothing more than a series of One Shots in the Disney Infinity Universe, Because the world needs more Disney Infinity Fanfiction. Feel free to suggest more stories and I shall choose which ones to write from the reviews you write. Make of that what you will and take that to the bank!)**


	2. Not so bad

**(AUTHOR'S REPORT: A little note about this one, I didn't really write it. It was actually someone on Tumblr who tended to write Sugar Rush Fanfics, one who I can't seem to find these days...)**

* * *

So, where to start….

My name's Randall, but you can call me Randy, you probably know me from those Pixar films Monsters Inc and Monsters University! Well uh, truth is I'm not exactly that Randall. It's kinda difficult to explain but I'm actually a crystaline alien robot called a Plotwork in this quickly growing universe bound to the human world by that Disney Infinity game. I was actually a little daunted to meet so many other people and creatures from other movies but I decided to muster up the courage to greet at least the starter pack trio on day one of being activated.

Yeah um, about that, we Plotworks are divided into three races, Toys, Generics and Identities. Generics are comprised of generic and interchangeable extras like those lego minifigs, whereas Identities are born as a wholy unique persona, Those Born from the mother of legacy, such as Sekai are doomed to erode away into nothingness… Toys (such as myself) are born from memories of her creator's legacy and memories might get forgotten, but not lost. In fact, some of us Toys reside in mass produced figures until we're activated and ingraved in the console's figmentary code, the connection between the Console's Savefile of Infinity and the Imagination of whatever Lifeform is Playing it all the down to the boundaries of saith imagination, then we go into the game console to meet whoever else the gamer has purchased and played. Up until that point we just know that there's other figures out there and a general idea of our character.

From what I heard my particular gamer say I'm the Randall from Monsters University before he got all jerky, I guess that's true, 'cause Sulley and Mike seemed happy to see me. It still felt a little surreal that we were all sitting around in the castle hub of Disney Infinity talking like nothing would ever happen between us. This feeling of knowing who your character was going to turn out actually kinda made me not want to hang out with them whenever the game was turned on. Whenever the gamer played she usually picked me and her friend chose someone like Jack Sparrow, so it's not like I would have to try and explain my feelings about not wanting to see my friends. Especially when the gamers were having me and whoever else running through crazy obstacles and riding around on Light Cycles trying to overthrow a mechanical Scar or a giant cobra, but could you really blame me?

But every time I met anyone from my own "world", it felt like things hadn't changed, especially Mike, he kept wanting to invite me over when the system was in sleep mode to train with Sulley and the other Pixar people for whatever new add on content. A few times I decided to join and humor them all and well, things were fine! Mike even let me use the TP launcher to blast the MCP from Tron a few times, it was pretty funny! …. Until Sark came after us, but that's another story for another time.

No, this is a small little story about a friend I made outside of the world of Pixar. It happened one day when the game started up in the wee hours of the morning, and the castle hub world was changed. Instead of the usual blue sky and natural setting the whole place was now excessively colorful and had a distinct assault on a monster's nose; sugar and sugar and even more sugar! I swear I hadn't smelled this much sugar since, like, ever! Not even after that cupcake disaster I had making my signature treat with the Parr family and Dash thought it was a good idea to add baking soda to the pastry mix.

Rubbing my eyes I slowly stepped out into the hub and took in the sight with my limited vision; everything was made of candy! The land, the clouds, even the castle and tracks our vehicles would run on were all made of bright confections and baked goods. There was commotion as Woody tried to keep Bullseye from eating the ground, Sekai was making snow angels in what seemed to be vanilla Ice Cream and Barbossa wondered what kind of witchcraft had fallen onto our world.

"um…" I spoke up to the others "let me go on ahead, maybe there's some kind of event going on or something… like someone unlocking. If I get into trouble I can turn invisible too!" I put my two sets of hands together and smiled weakly; hopefully it didn't look like I was trying to hog the spotlight for whatever this new formatted place had in store for us. But looking around it seemed everyone was unsure of what to do.

"Well whatever happens lad, we got your back… tail… back… whichever of those is your back" Jack Sparrow answered in his usual drunken manner. I rolled my eyes and tried to put on a smile for all the other avatars of the game; Randall Boggs wasn't going to get scared off, especially from candy!

After waving off to the others and getting a quick good luck from Mike, I marched off with my head held high and a determined look upon my face. I wasn't sure how intimidating I looked but I hoped I looked somewhat impressive… just in case.

Walking out into the center in the hub I looked around, there was the castle, and the tunnels to every world the gamer had made. I tried to spot any movement, anything that stood out amongst the candy land I found myself in.

That's when I heard it.

It sounded like a fuse going out. Like electricity. I yelped and went invisible on impulse, turning around in place I tried to see what had caused the noise. But whatever it was it was already out of my field of vision. But what I didn't see, I heard, and I heard the sound of someone snickering.

"You can dissapper? That's cool! Are you still there?" the voice asked me as I realized I was still invisible. It was the voice of a… a kid! I gulped, they were so scary! Even in a video game they were scary, even if they weren't toxic. I stayed hidden in the open and tried to think of how to get the child to show herself.

"Sure can! Let's um, play a game, if I show myself can you also come outta hiding?" I still looked for the kid despite the promise I made.

"Eh, I guess, not going to meet anyone here if I keep hiding around. Here you go lizard boy" there was another static noise and the mystery girl showed herself. She appeared in the air and landed down upon her black shoes. She put her hands on her hips and looked up in my general direction. She wore a green sweater and a brown skirt, her black hair was peppered with little bits of candy. Her eyes were so big! She looked so precious. "Well I showed myself, keep your end of the promise !"

"O-oh! Right…" I dropped my disguise and relaxed. The little girl didn't seem so bad, from what the game had mentioned, this must be the kid from Wreck it Ralph, although her name escaped me, I could easily solve that though. "What's your name ?" I put my front paws together and tried to smile sweetly.

"Vanellope," she brushed her sleeve, "And yours?"

"Randall," I answered matter of factly and kept my smile, "Randall Boggs, but you can call me Randy!" I offered a paw to the child. "Did you get plugged in today? I can bring you back to the others who are already in the game and introduce you to everyone!"

"Yeah… I'd like that actually…" to my surprise the girl frowned and grabbed my paw tightly, "I heard the gamer mention that she was gonna get Ralph soon, so I don't know anyone else here really." She took a few steps closer to me and stayed oddly silent. My head crests drooped a little, I wasn't up to date on the story she came from, why did this Ralph guy mean so much to her? Maybe he was a really good friend? That had to be it.

"Well Vanellope, you're going to have a lot of fun here, and make a lot of new friends." I found my smile becoming more natural as I started to lead her back to where the others were , "I have a lot of friends, and you can be friends with them too!"

"You have friends?" I didn't see her cheeky look " You look kinda… scary… with your eyes all squinty like that." Vanellope smirked as she walked alongside me.

"Eh, I lost my glasses," I chuckled as we walked together. A faint cheery tune started to play overhead in a language I didn't understand, I figured it had to do with how the central world now looked like. "So uh, Vanellope, does this hub world have anything to do with where you come from?"

"Yup! I come from a game called Sugar Rush, everything there is made outta candy, cool right?" the girl boasted with a lot of gusto.

"That's really cool!" I found myself beaming like an idiot, "You should tell me all about it after the gamer's done today okay?" I noticed the others were waiting for us; Mr. Incredible gave us a wave and I returned a small wave back. "Ah, there's the others! Come on Vanellope, let's go!"

"I'll race you!" and not even a second later the child ran off ahead leaving little blue pixels wherever she stepped. I folded my arms and smirked as she rushed up to the others and introduced herself.

Looked like kids weren't all that bad after all.

* * *

**(AUTHOR'S REPORT: Clearly some time and effort went into this one... just not my time and effort. Read and review and if you like what you see, tell me what kind of story you'd like out of these guys and gals and I'll get on it. THNX!)**


	3. I'm ascending

**(AUTHOR'S REPORT: Alright, I thought I'd start with someone from the Starter Pack, Sidekick Pack's Next and after someone from the Villain Pack, we go free Range, Folks...at least... that was the original plan... then my cord got frayed and the rest is history.)**

**Disclaimer: Everything that is not exclusive to this fanfic is (C) Their respective Owners, Mostly Disney.**

* * *

-Jack Sparrow POV-

_Everything is clearer now..._

A grinning man was embedded on a screen unlike the other blue screens. It was at the pool made to look like something straight from the Grid that I saw her taking a bubble bath.

_life is just a dream, ya know,_ _it's never-ending..._

The girl who had given me quite a hard time over the years from her childhood filled with plenty of adventures with her family of Toys to her most recent escapade when she rammed my ship into the cauldron of a witch who was ineffective in hindsight.

_...I'm ascending_

Sekai Montague.

The lass was resting as she viewed the last seconds of imagery tick away with a curious phrase about weights, but the point is this young woman and her steel-feathered friend, Tengen, are in for quite some karma. "Ramming my ship into some alternatively dressed toy's overgrown coffee Pot? Are you fragging me, like, fragging me specifically? The monkey can run the Black Pearl better than you!"

Then she rose from the waters, nude and refreshed, leaving myself distracted and paralysed by the shapely curves of womanhood in the process. But I'll be alright if she doesn't go for the kill and change the subject.

"You know what I like about Cowboy Bebop?" ...great. "It's because it speaks about no matter how you would start your life over, you still have to tie up loose ends and figure out how you make amends to the past, live well in the past and move on into an uncertain future."

She explained to me the cast of characters in the Bebop crew as she put on her bathrobe. I'd try to get her back on track but you know my manners by now so I kept quiet as she explained em all one by one, saving the best for last. First the tenacious Faye Valentine, then the kooky science girl Edward, the retired cop Jet Black and then we had reached Spike Spiegel. "Spike used to work in the Mafia with his colleagues Julie and Vicious before he went rogue and became a loner and eventually the Co-Captain of the Bebop."

"The slag does this have to do with my ship?" I asked the wench and to that her Afterthought familiar had replied: "Both suffered alot of damage protecting the world from an old enemy of their corresponding captains."

Bah to that, she was only Captain 'til I came back! I just wanted her to apologise for the ship, maybe this is her way of saying 'I'm sorry'

"You ever heard of a fella named Don Bluth?" the lass had asked me to further ignore the problem at hand as I held back the urge to put the princess out of her misery for but a few seconds of peace.

"Carry on, then." I hesitantly requested of Sekai who would then play this movie on Netflix called _The Secret of Nihm_ as she explained: "Don Bluth is the half-second cousin of Presidential Failure Mitt Romney, but more Importantly, he rounded up a group of animators who were irritated with how Disney movies didn't feel the same as when Walt Disney was still around including the likes of Gary Goldman and John Pulmeroy and fled the studio on his xxth birthday...Just because of that, I think Spike left the Mafia on his birthday as well..."

"Wait, he talked a bunch of animators into betraying the mouse house." I stated in a frantic state of disbelief.

"And he hoped to recapture that Disney Magic in his own movies." Explained Tengen. "Though his Initial offering, _The Secret of Nihm_, was good and all, The film had simply failed to garner an audience. The next film, _An American Tail_, was funded, hyped up and advertised up the bloody wazoo by Amblin Entertainment, as in the First of the three orginal Dreamworks guys Steven Speilburg."

"The Shrek Guy?" I asked the lass. She shook her head and corrected me as such: "Close, second Dreamworks guy Jeffrey Katzenburg."

"Ah..." I paused for a moment. wait...wait... "Carry on, then."

"His funding also hyped up _The Land Before Time_ and it's become such a cash cow franchise that you'd need a Pick-Up Truck for everything set in that universe." She joked but then she made a somber-looking face as she spoke more "But we all have at least heard of the Golden Renaissance, correct?"

"Ah, Yes! The glorious Golden Renaissance, '88 to the birth of the new millennium!" I boasted with my familiar grin on that mug of mine "Started with that white rabbit and Ariel really got the ball rolling. Damn, It must be great to live during that period!"

"Well, Don Bluth would beg to differ, While _All Dogs go to Heaven_ was a wonderful movie and _Rock-a-doodle_ was okay, they failed to perform against our flicks, _Thumbalina_, _The Pebble and the Penguin_, and most infamously _A Troll in Central Park_ suffered during this time. The following film _Anastasia_ was successful under the domain of Fox but demographic led to one of his best films, _Titan A.E._, to flop so hard that the Animation Studio Fox gave him down in Pheonix, Arizona closed down because of it." Tengen grimly stated to my face, Sekai then promptly continued. "And that's not the worst part, Some of his allies left him to move on with their animation careers to work on Disney Movies, some of 'em left when Don and Gary fled to Pheonix Like John Pulmeroy, others would leave during the production of Troll to cook up Beauty and the Beast!"

"Geez, sounds like a downer. bittersweet taste but still, that's a Downer" I exclaimed in dissapointment.

"But did you know the Disney Brand was in danger of sinking into the dephs of obscurity without Walt?" Tengen inquired. That frightened me, Disney sent to Davy Jones' Locker...without creating my character? How the bloody hell was that even possible? "Indeed, the dangers of Bankruptcy was ready to close the book on the Disney Legacy forevermore and it was Michael Eisener who saved the company and paved the way for it to revive itself as the Media and Entertainment Giant we know today. But it was the Success of _An American Tail_ and _Land Before Time_ which motivated Speilberg to go to us and Create the white rabbit who started this Golden Renaissance!"

"They say it started with Ariel, but we know it's Roger who started that chain of Hit after Hit." Sekai stated with her smug little grin. "But without Bluth and Goldman, Disney wouldn't be as big as it is Today, hell, half the Disney animated canon, Disney's Television Library and even the whole freakin' Metasphere wouldn't even exist..."

The thought of Disney without an animation studio somehow scared me a little, but it felt intriguing knowing that I owe my existence to a rogue agent such as myself... Really tickles my fancy, don't ya think?

"You wanna know what would be a great challenge for Don Bluth?" She asked me as my back was turned. "Getting all his Stories back under a singular distribution company again. Universal, Fox, MGM, His films have been scattered all over the place! I'll admit, if they were reunited under our banner, I'd be delighted and surprised."

"Yeah, Right. And Roger Rabbit would appear in the Metasphere!" I snarked as Sekai headed back to her home but not before saying: "You're such a pain, Captain... But you're a pain worth having around."

I grinned as I shoved off to get back to the ship. I always look into my Compass whenever I did not seem to know where I was going. And I did not sing my usual dity, I sung the little song that I had heard instead.

_Everything is clearer now..._

Learning about Don Bluth and Cowboy Bebop in a single conversation is never an easy task. I'm surprised that I now find the urge to use Don Bluth Movies to lull me to sleep. Perhaps I should get some video streaming doodads for my ship and spend a weekend off to watch that Cowboy Bebop Japanime-thing.

_life is just a dream, ya know,_ _it's neverending..._

Maybe I could figure out the weights line along the way.

_...I'm ascending._

**-See You, Space Cartoonist-**

* * *

**(AUTHOR'S REPORT: Figured I should show how people in the Metasphere view a certain Disney Deserter. They'd be upset that they left, but be amazed that they contributed so much to the mythos. Okay, Be sure to Read and Review Folks.)**


End file.
